Golf bags have long been an important piece in the necessary equipment used by golfers during the game of golf. A traditional golfer will carry fourteen golf clubs, including woods, irons, wedges, and a putter, and most golfers utilize a golf bag to carry the clubs. In addition to the golf clubs, the golfer usually carries balls, tees, a glove, hydration, or any other items deemed necessary to participate in a round of golf. Many golfers choose to carry their golf bags throughout the round of golf, and as a result, many golf bags are made more lightweight and less robust.
As the size and weight of the golf bags continues to decrease, the design of the golf bag collar structure becomes more critical. For example, a smaller golf bag, such as a carry bag, still requires space for holding and allowing easy access to fourteen or more golf clubs. But a problem with such smaller bags is their tendency to cause the clubs to “bunch” together, often rendering it difficult for the player to remove and/or replace a club from/in the bag. Accordingly, collar structures have been designed in an attempt to reduce this tendency. One such structure for increasing the area of the collar structure is outlined in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/159,692, which includes an expandable and collapsible collar structure. However, the above application as well as commercially available products do not provide adequate space for holding a full set of golf clubs while also providing easy access to each of the golf clubs in the set while simultaneously being easy to use and practical.